


Lost and Found Again

by RaysReads



Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, But sexually they have preferences, Consensual Underage Sex, Derek is still manipulated and raped, Isaac is still abused, Its not graphic or on screen but its discussed, Jackson does not hate his parents, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, The Pack is all dating, Theo still goes missing, They all love eachother romantically, Touch-Starved Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads
Summary: A turn of events leads the parents of our protagonists to befriend each other as teenagers. When they grow up they move in together.While most plot points still happen, how is everything affected by a Pack in a polyamorous relationship who have the backing of their parents?Follow my fanfiction tumblr to bug me for updates and see what im working on!https://writing-by-candlelight.tumblr.com/
Relationships: polypack - Relationship
Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018884
Kudos: 11





	Lost and Found Again

Beacon Hills high school had always been the home of cliques. It was a thing that every high school had to deal with and always would.

Back in the day there were a few that stood out.

There were Natalie Martin and her group. Natalie was a beautiful but shy girl who had been dating her boyfriend since seventh grade. They were the proclaimed ‘romance of the ages’ which would be disproven only after they had a child.  
The group consisted of mainly prep-style kids. Besides Natalie, there were the Lahey boy and Jenna Dunbar. They were all rich, intelligent, polite, and intimidating. Their presence dominated every room they entered, their pure intelligence taking over every conversation, and yet they weren't popular because they never socialized outside their circle.

Claudia Stilinski was well liked by everyone. She smiled often and laughed loud and lived fast. She was snarky and cruel and wild, with a smirk like a razor blade and bone structure so sharp it could slice glass. She drew people into her orbit and was fiercely loyal, David Whittemore was her best friend and they often stood in the halls laughing and laughing like the world was a joke. They weren't mean people by any means, just adrenaline junkies on motorcycles with a bone to pick with the universe.

Melissa was the popular one. She was smiles and rainbows and drop-dead gorgeous. She controlled the rumor mill with an iron fist, nipping the rumors that could hurt someone at the bud. She cared about everyone she met and that's what gained her her popularity. She hung out with J Reyes, a tall boy who spoke very little but had popularity thrust upon him for his looks, and Jonathan Raekin, a loudmouth class clown type that everyone liked.

The last notable clique were the Hales. Talia Hale didn't really socialize with anyone besides her brother Peter (who was an actual baby), and Timberly Boyd, who rarely spoke anyway. They were the outsiders and loners but they didn't mind.  
In fact, they rather enjoyed it.

By some miracle all of the groups came together in the summer between Junior and Senior year.

Well….it wasn't a miracle per say. Instead it happened exactly like this:

Claudia Stilinski, while rarely not seen clad in leather, loved to swim. Everyone knew this because she was the captain of the swim team, but what they didn't see coming was that she would spend the entire summer flirting with J Reyes by the poolside in an, admittedly still imitation leather, bathing suit.

Nothing came of it, they never made it past being friends and J was a bit too shy for her tastes, but the friendship had her and David Whittemore sucked into Melissa's popularity circle.

Natalie ended up being friends with Talia Hale once they got paired together to run the face painting booth at the local fair. And soon both their small groups hung out regularly.

Once that got started Jenna Dunbar literally bulldozed Melissa over one morning on a jog and the rest was history. They were no longer four separate groups, but instead a big family that would stay together forever.

Soon many of them met their spouses.  
Claudia met Noah when she was pulled over on night for going 50 miles over the speed limit on her motorbike in the woods.  
They often said it was love at first ticket, as even when married Noah or his deputies often pulled her over.  
Melissa, Natalie, J, and Jenna all went through messy divorces, though Jenna was the only one who remarried.  
David was in an arranged but loving marriage, and adopted a son around the time the others had their children.  
The group met the Mahealanis and the Argents when both families moved to Beacon Hills, they immediately got along and were pulled into the large house (basically a mansion) where all the families lived together.

The only one who didn't live in the manor was Talia Hale, who lived with her large family in their forest property. No matter what they did she wouldn't move, even when she spent most of her time at the manor anyway.

It was no wonder that their kids grew up so close.


End file.
